Just Tell Me
by EmilyDesperauxBlack
Summary: This is just so I can write songfics on it. ALL OVER HP PAST!
1. Broken

LOL! Omg I'm watching Ellen DeGeneres and it's FUNNY! Well,this was for meh friend Chloe.

I LOVE YA CHLOE! LOL!

Start!

Chloe's POV

As Chloe dragged herself upstairs,she swore under her breath. She got tackled by Anya and Chloe and WASN'T happy.

Sirius's POV

Sirius looked at Remus,"Moony,how did you get Anya to be your girl?!" he asked,angry.

"I told her how I felt about her,and she was happy! So we are together.."he replied,"Just tell Chloe."

Sirius sighed,"Maybe I should.."

Chloe's POV

Anya and Star were in the girl's dorm already,"Chloe,what's wrong?" Anya asked.

Chloe sighed,"I don't know how to tell Sirius I like him!"

"Just tell him!" Star laughed. Chloe shook her head,"But-but-but..oh Anya,help me. You have a boyfriend! Help me!"

"You're on your on!' Anya smiled and Chloe sent her a glare.

Sirius's POV

.I wanted you to know.

.That I love the way you laugh.

.I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

.I keep your photograph.

.And I know it serves me well.

.I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

He sighed and said,"I'm going to go see her."

Remus waved,"Oh and tell Anya I love her and goodnight!"

Sirius nodded.

Chloe's and Sirius's POV

.Cause I'm broken.

. when I'm lonesome.

.And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

Chloe's POV

.The worst is over now.

.And we can breathe again.

.I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away.

.There's so much left to learn.

.And no one left to fight.

.I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

She got up,"I'm going downstairs!" she ran out and plopped on the couch.

Sirius's and Chloe's POV

.Cause I'm broken when I'm open.

.And I don't feel like I am strong enough.

.Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.

.And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

Sirius's POV

He ran to the girl's dorm and looked in. He sighed and ran to the GCR,yelling at Anya,"REMUS LOVES YOU!!"

Anya laughed.

Sirius looked around the place and spotted Chloe.He ran to her and sat by her,not aware of Anya,Remus and Star watching.

Chloe's and Sirius's POV

.You've gone away.

.You don't feel me here.

.Anymore.

Sirius's POV

As he grabbed Chloe's,he pushed his lips onto hers and smiled.

Chloe's POV

Chloe smiled and kissed him back.

Anya and Remus smiled,holding hands. Star laughed and said,"They're goin' to marry."

And they did. From then on, Chloe was now known as Mrs. Black,wife of Sirius Black.

End!

Okay,I thought this was cute. They me if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The song was 'Broken' by Any Lee and Seether.


	2. Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimer:Nothing. The song is 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Now that she's back in the atmosphere:.

.:With drops of Jupiter in her ha eh eh eh air:.

.:She acts like summer and walks like rain:.

.:Reminds me that there's a time to change eh eh eh eh:.

.:Since the return of her stay on the moon:.

.:She listens like spring and she talks like June eh eh eh eh:.

Lily sat on the back of James's broom, fumming."James Potter,you put me down!"

James grinned, squinting his eyes because of the sun,"Nope!"

"LILY!!!!" Chloe called, runinng along with Sirius, Remus, Anya, and Star.

Lily looked down,"HELP!!" she yelled. James stopped the broom, pulled Lily infront of him, so that her legs went around his waist and she was facing him. Lily gasped,blushing a bit.

James grinned as Sirius gave a cat call from below. Chloe hit Sirius,"Don't!" Sirius shuddered and hid behind Anya.

.:eh eh hey yea But tell me...did you sail across the sun:.

:.Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded:.

.:and that heaven is overrated:.

.:Tell me did you fall from a shooting star:.

.:one without a permanent scar:.

.:and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there:.

"What,"James said,frowning as he continued flying,"you don't like me?"

"NO!!" Lily said. James laughed as he did a loop, maiking Lily slip her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder very quickly. James smirked.

"James,please.." Lily whispered in his ear.

James shivered,"No fair Evans,you're making me shiver in delight!"

Lily gasped and hit him,"What does that mean!?"

James laughed as Lily's feet dragged in the water of the lake they were close to.

Lily growled,only making James chuckle.

.:Now that she's back from that soul vacation:.

.:Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey:.

.:She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo:.

.:Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey:.

"Oh Lily Evans, I think you like me! You purred like a kitty!" James teased.

Lily was about to smack him but James did a loop to avoid it.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, clinging to him.

On the ground, Anya smirked," I think James is going straight to his death..."

"Yes, we all know that Prongs is," Sirius sighed,"I just hope I'm there to see it!"

"SIRIUS!!" Star said, punching him playfully. Again, Sirius hid behind Anya,"Help!"

.:Now that she's back in the atmosphere:.

.:I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane:.

.:Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land:.

.:Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet:.

.:Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day:.

.:And head back to the Milky Way:.

.:And tell me, did Venus blow your mind:.

.:Was it everything you wanted to find:.

.:And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there:.

Lily let go of James," James Potter, you let me get off now!"

James pulled up an innocent face," Hmm...let's think here." Just to scare her, he took his hands off the broom. Lily gasped,"JAMES!!"

"Lily sitting one ich away from me or letting her get off," He weighed it with his hands.

"He's done for," Chloe said.

"Yep, sounds right to me." Star agreed.

James made the broom stop,"But one thing...." he kissed her.

"Oh...he's dead, he's long past dead," Star said.

"Oh yea, Lily will probly kill him, burry him, then unburry him and shoot him seven times more." Anya said, shaking her head.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Who bets Lily will kiss back?" Remus asked, holding Anya's hand.

"NO ONE!" Chloe shouted.

.:Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken:.

.:Your best friend always sticking up for you even when:.

.:I know you're wrong:.

.:Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation:.

.:The best soy latte that you ever had... and me:.

.:Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet:.

.:Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day:.

.:And head back toward the Milky Way:.

But then....Lily kissed back, pulling him closer.

James's eyes widen though he kissed back.

"5 Sickles please," Remus smirked as they handed him the money, grumbling.

James pulled away," Lily, I thought you ha-"

"I love you James," Lily whispered.

"I love you too," He said, pulling back to the ground.

Remus smiled,"Thank you James. You just made me 20 Sickles richer." He patted his back before leaving. James stared at Chloe.

"Long story, tell ya leter," Star said, sighing.

James picked Lily up, carrying her away.

.:Tell me did you sail across the sun:.

.:Did you make it to the:.

.:Milky Way to see the lights all faded:.

.:And that heaven is overrated:.

.:Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star:.

.:One without a permanent scar:.

.:And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there:.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought it would be fun...twitch


	3. Gah

Okay PLEASE DON'T KILL ME but...I won't updating anything because I am angry at a certain person and I have writers block. So yea, I'm so sorry. BUT I know I'm getting the new Nightmare Before Christmas video game so woop! (Nightmare Before Christmas- Oogie's Revenge) Oh yea baby. I'll be playing ALL THE TIME! Kickass. Plus I'm sick to the bone. sniffS EVIL JAPAN! They got their NMBC game early ! shoots Japan with evil duck droppings Hehe.... (As you can tell, I'm just writing stupid stuff. ) Umm...neomail me on Neopets tho for suggestions. (lilmilkshake41) I LOVE JACK SKELLINGTON.

Again, please forgive me.

Pumpkin Queen


End file.
